Conquistando a la futura reina pirata
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Luffy esta enamorado de Nami, pero este tiene miedo de confersarse, porque piensa que lo que puede rechazar, asi que algunos de sus nakamas ayudaran a Luffy a conquistar a Nami ¿Lo lograran? ¿Sienten lo mismo? o ¿Son sentimientos diferentes?.
1. Castigo, lo que pienso de él

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Conquistando a la futura reina pirata**_

Chapter 1:Castigo, lo que pienso de él

Era una mañana tranquila en el sunny Usopp, Chopper y Luffy jugaban en la cubierta, Brook estaba componiendo una melodía, Zoro estaba entrenando, Sanji preparaba el desayuno, Franky estaba reparando un poco el Sunny,Robin y Nami estaban conversando.

* * *

 _ **-Con Luffy y compañía-**_

 **Juguemos a algo más divertido-** Dijo Usopp

 **SI-** Respondieron los otros dos que estaban con él

 **Ya él juego se trata de responder preguntas y el que no responde...tendrá un castigo** -Dijo Usopp

 **HAI-** Respondieron Luffy y Chopper emocionados

De repente llega alguien después de su entrenamiento.

 **Suena interesante su jueguito-** Dijo este

 **¿Quieres jugar?-** Pregunto Luffy

 **Mmm…sí** -Respondió- **_"así podre dejar por un momento dejar de pensar en esa mujer, me está volviendo loco"_** -Pensó Zoro

 **Ya, ¿Quién comienza?** -Pregunto Chopper

 **Zoro** -Respondió en un instante Usopp

 **¿¡eh¡? ¡¿Porque yo?!** -Dijo Zoro

 **…mmm….** -No se e ocurría ninguna excusa a Usopp ni a los otros dos

 **Ya, yo comienzo-** Dijo Zoro viendo que esos 3 nunca le iban a responder

 **¿Te gusta Robin?** -Pregunto Usopp- _ **"Por fin tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle eso, casi no podía dormir por la curiosidad"**_

Zoro se sonrojo con violencia, casi parecía un tomate

 **Anda, le achunte a la pregunta-** Casi no podía aguantar la risa Usopp, pero sabía que si se reía seria su fin (por obvias razones)

 **Yo no voy a responder esa pregunta-** Dijo Zoro, olvidándose que si no lo hacía tendría un castigo.

 **¿Seguro?** -Pregunto esta vez Luffy

 **Sí** -Respondió Zoro

 **Un castigo para Zoro** -Dijo Chopper

 **¿¡Eh!?** -Dijo Zoro- _ **"Maldita sea, se me olvido"**_

 **Se me ocurrió uno-** dijo Chopper

 **¿Cuál?** -Pregunto Luffy

 **Este….** -Chopper les susurro el castigo, para que Zoro no escuchara

 **Ya Zoro, este va a hacer tu castigo…** -Dijo Luffy- **…..**

 **¡¿QUÉ?!** -Grito Zoro

Ese grito se escuchó por todo el barco

* * *

 **-En otra parte-**

2 chicas estaban conversando, hasta que escucharon ese tremendo grito

Una de ellas estaba completamente sonrojada, pero porque…

* * *

 _ ***MINUTOS ANTES***_

 **Navegante-san, ¿Que sientes por Capitán-san?-** Pregunto Robin

 **Pues…es infantil-** Dijo Nami levemente sonrojada

 **Navegante-san sabes que esa no era lo que le estaba preguntando** -Dijo Robin.

 **Robin, tu sabes que pienso de Luffy-** Dijo Nami

 **Pero dime que piensas de él, para sacarme de dudas-** Dijo Robin

 **Bueno,… Luffy es atractivo, fuerte, infantil, lindo, simpático, musculoso, inocente…** -Dijo Nami con todo su corazón

 **Navegante-san usted locamente enamorada de Capitán-san** -Dijo sinceramente Robin

Sonrojada a más poder- **Pero tú que me dices de Zoro?** -Pregunto Nami

 **Es atractivo-** Dijo sonrojada Robin

 **Para mi ustedes dos hacen muuuy buena pareja** -Dijo Nami pícaramente

 **Igual que tú y Capitán-san** -Dijo Robin

Y así siguieron diciendo cosas de los dos chicos, hasta que escucharon el grito de Zoro

* * *

 ***ACTUALMENTE***

 **¿Qué fue eso?** -Pregunto Nami

 **No sé, vamos a ver** -Respondió Robin

Y las dos chicas fueron a ver que fue ese grito igual que el resto de los Mugiwaras

 **-YA DONDE SE ENCOTRABA ZORO Y COMPAÑÍA-**

 **Espadachín-san estas bien?** -Pregunto Robin

 _ **Ve Zoro es tu oportunidad de cumplir el castigo**_ -Le susurro Usopp

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Acá dejo en primer capítulo de este fic renovado**_

 _ **Dejen reviews y sabré si les gusto o no**_

 _ **Cuídense y os quiero mucho**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Monkey D. Rocío**_


	2. Comenzarón los intentos de conquista

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 ** _Conquistando a la próxima reina pirata_**

 ** _::::::::::::_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _**Comenzarón los intentos de conquista**_

* * *

 **Robin….lo siento** -Le dijo Zoro a Robin

 **¿Por qué?** \- Le pregunto Robin

 **Por esto…** -Le respondió

Zoro avanzo hacia ella, le agarro su delicada cara y la beso

Todos se quedaron de piedra (Excepto los que le pusieron el castigo)

 **¡¿QUE HACES MARIMO?!** \- Le GRITO Sanji a Zoro

 **SUPEEEERRRRRRRRRRR, ZORO YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE-** Gritaba Franky- **Aunque le falta algo para ser un veradero hombre** \- Agrego el pervertido

 **YOHOYOHO, NO PUEDE CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO, PERO…. NO TENGO OJOS, YOHOYOHOYOHOYO**

Todos hacían escandalo

Aunque Zoro y Robin no se separaban, para ellos dos solo existían ellos dos

Cuando ya se separaron, no necesitaban palabras, sus miradas decían todo

 **Así que eso era besar…-** Pensó en voz alta Luffy

 **¿¡NO SABIAS!?** -Dijeron todos, excepto Robin

 **Mmmm pues…** -Intentaba decir Luffy

 **Fufufufu** -Se reía Robin

 **¿¡De que te ríes!?** -Le preguntaron a Robin enojados

 **Es que sabemos que nuestro capitán es infantil e inocente y no sabe nada de amor, fufufufu** \- Respondió Robin

 **Eso es cierto,…** -Respondieron todos

 **Si se** \- Dijo Luffy

Todos se echaron a reír

 **Si, si claro Luffy** \- Decían todos

 **Es verdad** -Dijo Luffy ofendido

 **Ya, ya entonces respóndeme esto** -Le decía Sanji- **¿Qué es amar?**

 **Querer a alguien en forma especial** \- Respondió muy seguro Luffy

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

 **C-C-Como lo sabes?** \- Intentaba decir Sanji

 **Me lo dijo Rayligh** \- Respondió Luffy

 **Ahora todo tiene sentido** \- Dijo Usopp

 **Yohoyoho, Rayligh-san te ayudo para saber de quién estás enamorado?** \- Le pregunto Brook

 **…Mmmmm creo que sí, me dijo que era…..**

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Usopp

 **ISLA A LA VISTA** \- Grito Usopp

 **¡¿Eh?! Juraría que en este sector del mar no había ninguna** \- Dijo Nami

 **Tal vez sea una isla fantasma** \- Dijo sádicamente Robin

 **KYAAAAAAAA** \- Gritaron los miedosos y abrazándose entre si

 **Suena entretenido, shishishi** \- Dijo Luffy

 **Es una isla fantasma SUPEERRRRRRR** \- Dijo Franky con su SUPERRR pose

 ** _Y es así como los Mugiwaras se olvidaron del tema en un segundo_**

 ** _En la habitación de chicas_**

 **Navegante-San, ¿Vamos a ir a esa isla?** \- Pregunto Robin

 **No sé,…tal vez si** \- Le respondió Nami

 **Oh!, Que bueno** \- Dijo serenamente Robin

 **¿Por qué quieres ir a esa isla?** \- Pregunto Nami curiosa

 **Por algo-** Le respondio _ **-"Tienen otra oportunidad si fallan ahora chicos..."**_

 _ **-Unos minutos antes-**_

 _ **Luffy-** Lo llamaron Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Franky y Brook_

 _ **¿Vamos a jugar?** \- Dijo Luffy emocionado- **¿Comida?**_

 _ **"Este siempre piensa en jugar y en comida"-** Pensaron Los cinco con una gota en la nuca al estilo anime_

 _ **No, Luffy-** Le respondió Zoro_

 _ **Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?** \- Dijo Luffy desanimado_

 _ **Hablar-** Respondió esta vez Chopper_

 _ **Buu, que fome** \- Dijo Luffy haciendo un mohín_

 _ **¿De quién estás enamorado?** \- Le pregunto Zoro de repente_

 _ **¿Enamorado?-** Dijo Luffy, totalmente rojo y fingiendo no saber que le estaban preguntando, pero como Luffy no sabe mentir…_

 _ **Luffy no sabes mentir** \- Le dijo Usopp_

 _ **Cierto-** Dijeron todos los presentes_

 _ **Mejor dinos de quien estás enamorado** \- Le ordeno Zoro_

 _ **De N-N-…** \- Luffy estaba rojo como un tomate, no se atrevía de decir de quien estaba enamorado_

 _ **De ¿¡NAMI!?** \- Gritaron todos sorprendidos_

 _ **Shh, más bajo, Nami puede escuchar** \- Ordeno Luffy, asustado por si Nami los escucho_

 _ **YOHOYOHO, no puedo creer lo que escuche, pero…yo no tengo oidos, YOHOYOHOYOHO**_

 _ **Yo no puedo creerme que se allá enamorado de esa bruja-** Dijo Zoro_

 _ **Todos empezaron a molestar a Luffy, pero como amigos**_

 _ **Luffy, Por que no te le declaras a Nami?** \- Pregunto Chopper_

 _ **Si y una SUPERRRRRRR declaración-** Apoyo Franky a Chopper, con su SUPERR pose_

 _ **Es que,… si Nami me rechaza?** \- Dijo Luffy desilusionado_

 _ **Tal vez…** -Dijo Zoro_

 _ **Entonces,… te ayudaremos a conquistar a Nami** \- Dijo muy contento Chopper_

 _ **¿Enserio?** \- Dijo Luffy ilusionado_

 _ **Por supuesto** \- Respondieron todos_

 _ **¿Qué esperamos?-** Pregunto Usopp_

 _ **Comencemos ahora** \- Dijo esta vez Zoro_

 _ **¿Ahora?-** Pregunto Luffy_

 _ **Sí, pero después de este intento no funciona, intentamos otra vez en la isla-** Dijo Chopper_

 _ **Y ¿Cuál es el plan?** \- Pregunto un poco nervioso Luffy_

 _ **Este es el plan…**_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Ojala que sí, me esforcé mucho, escribía y escribía pero todo lo que escribía no me gustaba, pero este si me gusto**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews y así sabré si les gusto**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Cuídense, besos y abrazos**_

 _ **Bye, bye**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío**_


	3. Accidente

_Los personajes **no** son de mi pertenencia._

 _ **Conquistando a la futura reina pirata**_

 **Capitulo _3:_ _Accidente_**

* * *

 **¿Entendido?** \- Pregunto Usopp.

 **Sip** \- Respondió Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Es un _SUPERRR_ plan, aunque es muy sencillo** \- Dijo Franky.

 **Tal vez yo puedo ayudar** -

 **KYAA~** \- Gritaron Usopp y Chopper.

 **No asustéis solo soy yo, fufufuufu-** Dijo Robin riéndose.

 **¿Escuchaste todo el plan?** \- Le pregunto Zoro

 **Sí, mi fruta del diablo me sirve para muchas cosas.** \- Respondió Robin.

 **¿Nos ayudaras?** \- Pregunto Luffy

 **Si, suena entretenido y Navegante-san será muy fácil de engañar para mí** \- Respondió Robin.

 **Entonces,… ¡Planemos el Plan n°1**! –Grito muy entusiasmado Chopper.

 **¡Si!** – Gritaron todos, excepto Robin y Zoro.

 _ **-Actualidad-**_

 **Navegante- san ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la próxima isla?** -

 **Mañana en la mañana llegamos.-** Respondió Nami.- **Aunque No se si podamos investigar la isla. Tal vez mañana habrá una fuerte lluvia.**

 _ **"El plan ta vez se frustrara… "**_ -

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar del barco…_**

 **Brook, sabes ¿Que planean los idiotas de la cubierta?** – Pregunto Sanji a Brook, los dos estaban en la cocina; Sanji estaba cocinando y Brook afinando su guitarra.

 **Mi lengua no me permite decirlo, pero….Yo no tengo lengua, Yohoyoho.-**

 **Idiota….Aunque….¿Hablan de mi Nami-San?-**

Brook empezó a tocar a todo volumen, llamando la atención de todos.

 **¡Brook! ¡Deja de tocar tan desafinado!** – Grito Nami acercándose al esqueleto.

 **¡Brook!** \- Grito Luffy, tapándose los oídos con las manos y acercándose al esqueleto.

 _Como Nami y Luffy estaban distraídos, los dos chocaron entre ellos, haceindo que cayeran al piso. Luffy encima de Nami, cerca de sus labios…_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Por fin actualizo! :D Espero que le haya gustado._

 _:3 Nos leemos_


End file.
